Starcrossed Sinners
by FadedAngel
Summary: She was mutineed on, dumped overboard, and picked up by the famous Pearl. Now she's trying to regain her ship. After all, that is the most important thing in any pirate's life...right? Not marysue, set after 1st movie, NOT SparrowxOFC
1. Chapter 1

"Ready or not, here I come!"

The small blonde had found the ideal hiding spot; behind a large shelf of books in her father's study. Innocent green eyes peered around the corner, waiting for the man now dubbed as 'It'. Her little hands clutched the sides and she quickly ducked behind as said man sauntered into the room.

He looked behind the drapes and underneath the desk before putting his hands on his hips, questioning look passing through his grey eyes. Without another word he left the room.

The Baron's daughter looked out from her hiding spot and giggled to herself. Once she was sure he was gone she hopped out from behind the cherry oak shelf and she scurried under the desk. Belladonna was known for doing that occasionally during their Hide-and-Seek sessions.

The man entered the room again and smirked, "Alright my little Rose, I saw that, I know where you are so just come out." Of course this was a complete lie…but it got the little blonde all the time.

She whined disappointedly and crawled out, "Aw, Lieutenant Norrington, how do you always find me?"

The Navy official smiled and tapped his head, "I am omnipresent."

Bella pouted and crossed her arms, "I am tired of this game."

Norrington shrugged, "You were the one who suggested it, I was only going along with your wishes."

The eight year old sighed and pouted some more before walking up to the man and taking his hand, leading him from the room. The Lieutenant allowed himself to be lead through the entire party going on in the ballroom and then out through the large glass doors that lead into the spacious garden. This was another ritual of hers. She would lead him out here, make him sit on the usual bench and tell her stories about the constellations in the sky.

Tonight was no different; she smiled up at him when they reached their usual bench. He chuckled and sat down, patting his lap. Bella eagerly climbed onto him and settled herself into his lap, idly feeling the familiar blue material under her fingers.

"Who is out tonight?" she asked, turning her head to look at Norrington questioningly.

The Lieutenant shifted her around before pointing and connecting a box with his finger, "Pegasus."

Green eyes blinked up at where he was pointing, "The Horse God…right?"

The Navy Official nodded, "Very good, yes. Son of whom?"

"Uhm…P-Poseidon," she said, having a little trouble saying the word.

He pat her head and she beamed, "You remember his story?"

"He…helped Belle…Bellero…" she frowned.

"Bellerophon, but you were close enough."

Green eyes followed his fingers again as he traced another constellation she wasn't familiar with, "What is that one?"

"That is Andromeda."

"Who is that?"

"Andromeda was the daughter of Cepheus and Cassiopeia, the king and queen of Aethiopia," he explained, "Cassiopeia was very narcissistic and boasted that she was of equal beauty to the Nereids, who were sea nymphs, known for being illustriously beautiful."

The little blonde listened intently, staring up at the twinkling stars.

"This made Poseidon angry and he sent a sea monster to destroy both man and beast. An oracle told them that there were would be no peace until the king gave his daughter, Andromeda, to the monster so they fastened her to a rock on the shore."

Bella's eyes widened, "That is so mean! Poor Andromeda…"

He smiled softly at her innocence, "It is alright; the sea monster did not get her."

"Really?" she asked, green eyes lighting up as she turned to face him.

"Yes. She was saved by Perseus and then they were married." He left out the part that Perseus was already betrothed to Phineus.

"They lived happily until her death, wherein she was made into a constellation."

She smiled brightly, "That is so nice! I want to be a constellation!"

Norrington chuckled at her and slid the girl from his lap, "Perhaps one day, my little Rose."

Bella was snapped back into reality by a slap across her face. She yelped, tears stinging her eyes.

"I was talking to you, _Captain_," the voice sneered and the blonde refused to look up.

What had she done to deserve such a fate? She had been a good Captain to her crew, hadn't she?

"What…did you want, Darren?" she asked breathlessly.

She was shackled down in the brig of her own ship; The Deadly Rose.

Now at 28 Belladonna had become a Captain of her own ship. The memories she had were of her happier childhood where she was still innocent to the workings of the world. She had been disillusioned to that rather quickly once her First Mate decided to mutiny on her. Well, really, she had lost that innocence earlier than that but she had blocked that from her mind, not wanting to remember it because the pain was almost too much for her to bear sometimes.

'Still,' she mused, 'anything would be better than this.'

Bella had the feeling she would definitely not be the same if she lived through this torture. She was now a very broken woman, in more ways than one. She must have done something wrong and this was fates way of paying her back.

"I asked if you wanted to live."

Dull green eyes shot up to the man's face, "W-what?"

"You want to live, right, Bella?"

The woman shamefully nodded her head, lowering her eyes to the floor once more.

"Ah well, then I shall grant your wish," her traitorous first mate replied.

There was something that Bella didn't like in the depths of his eyes. It spelled danger for her, but she was too weak to try and fend him off as he bent and let her go.

"Stand up, lets go _Captain_," he said, mocking her title again.

The blonde sighed loudly and stood on very unsteady legs. Reluctantly she followed his lead, walking shakily up the stairs and out onto the deck…where the rest of the crew was waiting for her.

Apparently they seemed to think she deserved whatever befell her by the rude comments floating through the air to Belladonna's ears. For a moment the blonde thought that Darren was going to go against his word and kill her when a pistol was shoved in her face.

"Here…it is your parting shot," he said with a smirk. He pointed to a lifeboat and pushed her over to it, despite the fact she was clutching her side in pain, bleeding on the deck below her. Bella sighed reluctantly and climbed inside.

"See you in another life, Belladonna."

She managed one last malicious glare and snarled, "I hope that when you die, the devil himself rips you limb from limb then puts you back together so he can do it over and over again."

His eyes narrowed before the man unceremoniously let go of the rope, reveling in her cry as the lifeboat fell into the water.

It was any other day on the ship known as The Black Pearl. A rather normal day, considering the fact its Captain had a penchant for getting into trouble.

Said Captain was currently lounging in his cabin, hat over his head as he slept. Well, he wasn't totally asleep, merely…resting his eyes as people often say. The knock on his door completely thwarted any plans of a full-fledged nap, however.

"Ah, what the devil do you want?"

"Cap'n Sparrow…we've spotted somethin'…"

With an agitated groan Sparrow swung his legs over the side of his hammock and slipped out, wavering slightly as he stood. Jack opened the door, giving his first mate an expectant, if not annoyed, look.

"If you disturbed me…to tell me you've spotted land…I swear to you—"

"No sir, not land…something floating in the water…a lifeboat."

Jack arched an eyebrow, "Anyone on it?"

"We aren't sure, want we should reel it in?"

Sparrow stepped out dramatically, "Of course, of course…bring her in."

Gibbs called out the order and the plan set into motion. Jack lounged on a barrel or two, waiting for his crew to bring said lifeboat on board. If anything, it could be used for something productive.

"Th-there is someone inside, Cap'n!"

As soon as the boat was brought on board the contents were spilled onto the deck. The blonde rolled out, landing on the ground, green eyes opening suddenly; wide but unseeing. She held the pistol in her hand and abruptly shot off the one bullet she had, hand trembling. Jack flattened himself against the mast as the bullet flew by him and imbedded itself in his ship.

"Now, look here!"

It was too late though, because the girl's eyes had slipped shut and she passed out, falling to the deck once more. The crew stood around her, blinking down at the blonde who had suddenly turned up floating in a lifeboat. Her long hair was knotted and there were parts that were stained with blood. Speaking of blood, her clothes were covered in it and one of her hands was inside and underneath her shirt, clutching her side.

Jack pushed some of his crew aside to stare down at the blonde on the deck. He looked at her, face serious but still very questioning, who the hell was this?

Kneeling, the Captain went through her clothes pockets, blinking as he shifted her shirt up to reveal, not only a nasty looking sword slash on her side…but also a branded 'P' on her hip. He idly traced his fingers over it with a slight frown.

"Hm…now that's interesting…"


	2. Chapter 2

Something was definitely not right about this situation.

For one, she was laying on something much too soft to be the rickety, little lifeboat she was cast out on the sea in. Whatever this was, it was even too soft to be sand.

Belladonna groaned loudly and suddenly started feeling the pain spreading through her now conscious body. Once fully awake the pain was horrible, slicing through her side and her back and very nearly everywhere. The woman was strong though, she felt as though she could handle this pain.

With a few moments of mental preparation, she slipped open her eyes and shifted slightly. The first thing that met her line of sight was the ceiling and as she turned her head, more objects; a few statues, a chair, some maps.

It was obvious to her that she was on another ship, most likely the Pirate variety.

Gritting her teeth, Bella moved and sat up, hand immediately going to her side. Green eyes slipped down to stare at the clothes on her…which were definitely not her own. They were much too large and not covered in nearly enough bloodstains. Her Peacock feather was missing, as was her bandana not to mention her weapons were also no-where to be seen.

The pirate took a deep breath (which hurt her newly stitched up flesh) and stood on very shaky legs. The movement on this ship was hard to get used to…which meant this was not her Rose. Candles were lit around the room, light flickering against the boarded walls.

The oversized clothes slipped down with every step she took, pants slipping down only to become perched on her lower hips and shirt falling off her shoulders. Blonde hair, now loose, fell wherever it liked.

She stood, wavering slightly and staring out the porthole. The only thing that met her was the sky; black with the twinkling of stars.

The blonde braced herself on the shelf she found and slowly thought back.

The last she remembered was the mutiny; all blood, and gore, and violence…the battle that she lost to the rest of her crew. Then they sent her out to sea in a lifeboat. Someone had obviously picked her up…but whom? And for what purpose? Bella was prepared to defend herself, though in the back of her mind she knew, in this state, she couldn't possibly win. Her life was worth the fight, however.

A slightly stronger wave crashed into the side of the ship and made Bella stumble. The woman reached out and grasped the shelf harder, knocking something down. Partially glazed eyes peered down to the little black box. It took a few moments but the blonde had managed to kneel, pick up the object, and stand once more. The rocking of the ship was still setting her off balance and it was beginning to bother her.

The pirate glanced at the object in her hand before popping it open. She hadn't expected it to be a compass…a broken one at that. The needle was spinning wildly, twitching to both sides before spinning around the other way. She figured that a pirate with a broken compass couldn't be all that good.

"Ah, so that's where I left it."

The sudden voice caught her completely off-guard and the compass dropped to the floor by her feet. Green eyes went wide and a sort of panic flashed through them. She backed up a little, eyes flicking to each side, looking for something to defend herself with. Bella cursed under her breath when she came up empty.

"You alright, love?" Jack asked, taking a step closer.

Bella couldn't move backwards anymore and she spoke, voice slightly hoarse, "Leave me be, stay away from me."

Jack arched an eyebrow; she spoke way too proper. He didn't hear any hint of the typical rough accent that was normally associated with pirates.

"Yer safe here…no need to worry…"

Still Belladonna was jumpy, "I said leave me be…what am I doing here and who are you?"

She thought he looked oddly familiar…but she was tired and in so much pain it was hard to know for sure. When he took one more step forward she scampered to the side, hitting her wounded side against the shelf in the process. Her cry was pitiful and pain-filled, as she slightly hunched over trying to alleviate the pressure.

Jack was in her personal space in an instant, pressing his hand against her injured side gently. Bella tried to writhe away from him, which only lead to her backing into a wall. Now that she was virtually trapped on all sides, her adrenaline kicked in full force. Even though it hurt the adrenaline was numbing her senses and dulling the harsh, throbbing pain. She was twisting her body and lashing out her hands, though her vision was starting to blur, making it hard for her to see much of anything.

"Stop it, you silly twit! Yer gunna pop those sutures ye just got!"

The more Jack tried to restrain her the more she struggled, until it got to a point where she could barely move anymore. The blonde's breathing was harsh and her body was starting to tremble.

"Leave…me alone," she murmured, weakly trying to pull away again.

The other pirate wasn't going to let her go and pushed a leg between her own to keep her there. Glazed, green eyes widened with something akin to pure terror, but she didn't have the energy to struggle anymore. With this lack of energy Bella could feel herself blacking out, vision going grey around the edges. After losing so much blood it was no wonder why she had gotten weak so fast.

"Look here, I am—" Jack started. However, before he could even think of finishing, the blonde's eyes had closed and she went limp.

"Damnit, woman!" the pirate exclaimed, holding her up, "stop bloody doing that!"

That, of course, didn't do anything as the woman had already passed out. Jack sighed, glancing at her wounded side, seeing some blood beginning to stain the shirt.

Jack didn't know what he was going to do with her. First he would need to find out who she was; then he would decide her fate. Shifting around Bella, Sparrow scooped her small form into his arms and turned, gently depositing her on the makeshift bed.

"You better be worth all this trouble."

The party was nearing its end, the more haughty patrons having left much earlier. Despite this, there were still plenty of people left behind, laughing and generally having a good time. Champagne was still being popped open, the children laughing brightly as the cork flew halfway across the room.

A little blonde scampered around with her friends, playing tag on the polished, wooden dance floor. She was currently chasing a girl around the same size as her with shoulder-length, wavy, brown hair.

Bella's fingers brushed the other's arm and she jumped up triumphantly, "You are it, Lizzy!"

Little Elizabeth turned around, a frown on her face, "I am not! You didn't touch me!"

Belladonna huffed, a similar frown on her face, "You are cheating! I did so!"

It was at that moment that the blonde went to lunge for Elizabeth. However, her mother was ten steps ahead of her and snatched the girl around the waist. Baroness Langley held fast to Bella as she tried to squirm away.

The high-class woman apologized to little Miss Swann, taking Bella aside and setting her in a chair.

"Belladonna, that was uncalled for," she said, giving her daughter a stern look.

The little girl gave her best puppy dog eyes, "But momma…she was cheating…"

The woman put her hands on her hips, "That is no excuse, now come, no playing for a while, let us see the parting guests off."

The blonde sighed and hopped from the chair, taking her mother's hand. They wandered through the party, speaking to random guests, all of which fussed over Bella.

"She is just precious, Mrs. Langley," said a woman wearing a tight black dress that sparkled. Bella's little green eyes watched the light flickering off the shimmering sparkles.

"Thank you, Baroness Donahue," Mary replied, smiling at her.

Little Bella sighed, now bored that she wasn't allowed to run around with her other friends. She smoothed down the skirt of her pale blue dress, feeling the silky material under her fingers. Her mother was still talking to the other Baroness, leaving Belladonna to simply stand there. Her eyes scanned the whole room; coming to rest on a man she had never seen before. She was curious now. He was talking with her father, drink in hand, and chuckling.

"It was so nice talking to you, we must have lunch sometime," Mrs. Donahue remarked.

Her husband was standing there, arm outstretched, "Come now love, time to retire."

"So good to talk to you as well, I shall make an appointment."

The couple left and Baroness Langley looked down at her daughter. She noticed the eight year old was intently watching someone in the distance.

She smiled and bent a little, "That is Lieutenant Norrington, would you like to meet him?"

The blonde looked up, green eyes slightly wide and she blushed a pretty shade of pink. Her mother didn't wait for an answer before taking hold of the girl's hand and leading her over. Bella bit her lip as they neared and the Lieutenant looked down at her with a small smile.

"Look at that, my two favorite girls," said the Baron with a bright smile. He leaned over to give his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Good evening, Baroness Langley, you look beautiful tonight," Norrington said, taking her hand and giving it a kiss.

Mary smiled, "Flattery gets you no where, Lieutenant."

Belladonna was shrinking behind her mother's skirt, peering out timidly. The brunette looked beside her and smiled, pushing the little girl out.

"Lieutenant, this is my daughter, she wanted to meet you."

At that moment, Bella felt like running and hiding, her blush deepening. She was appalled and embarrassed that her mother would even say anything of the sort. It was true, but that didn't mean her mother could say it!

James gave a small, smug kind of smile, "That so?"

The Baron took the Navy official's glass, "Let me refill this for you."

Mary went with her husband, which left Bella alone with the Lieutenant. She didn't look up at him and instead scuffed her foot on the floor.

Norrington kneeled so he was eye-level with her, "Hello there…what is your name?"

Green eyes looked to him and she swallowed, "B-Belladonna…"

"So very pleased to make your acquaintance, Belladonna," gently he reached for her hand, kissing it like he had her mother.

Her eyes went slightly wide and the pale skin of her cheeks kept their deep red color. When he released her hand she pulled it into her chest, clutching it there tightly. There were little butterflies in her stomach, what did that mean?

The Baron and Baroness returned shortly thereafter, Arthur handing his comrade a fresh drink and Mary smiling softly when Bella scampered behind her dress once more.

"Young Belladonna gets all her good looks from her mother," James said with a smile.

This time Mary blushed, "I have already told you, flattery will get you no where, though I do enjoy it." Her smile was coy.

Arthur laughed, "Ah, but she has her father's attitude."

Norrington chuckled, giving the Baron a rebellious smirk, "Then god help whomever she intends to wed."

This time it was Mary's turn to laugh.

Jack sighed, settling down in the wooden chair at his desk. Maps were strewn all across it, but there were also personal effects he'd removed from the blonde. Her clothes were rather bloodstained and he shifted through her pockets.

He blinked, pulling out a rolled up piece of paper. It was no longer sealed and by now it was rather dirty. However, the paper was sturdy and stained with a tea-like color.

Unrolling it, the pirate arched an eyebrow. Not only was this an official document, but the King had also signed it. Jack recognized it as a Letter de Marque. A Letter of Marque that cleared this pirate, stating she was a privateer. The Captain snorted, there was no way she was a privateer; he just got that feeling.

Sparrow read whatever of it he could before glancing at the name. The daughter of a Baron, hm? That was interesting.

He turned to look at the unconscious form on the bed, "So…Miss Belladonna Rosalyn Langley, is it?"

The man wasn't stupid and knew Bella wasn't going to answer due to her state of incapacitation. He rolled the letter back up and stuck it underneath a map on his desk.

"I may have some use for ye yet."


	3. Chapter 3

The blonde moaned, trying to bat away the hand that was running through her hair. A chuckle from her side alerted the pirate that it was a woman sitting near her. Bella clenched her eyes shut before slipping them open.

"Ah, good to see you awake."

"Hnn, where am I? Who are you? What the bloody hell is going on…"

The dark skinned woman crossed her arms, "No need to be so rude. I am Anamaria and you are onboard the Black Pearl."

It took a moment for that information to sink in before Bella gasped loudly. The Pearl was quite famous everywhere; a ship made of wood almost completely black with sails the color of coal.

"…Am I really?"

"Would I have any reason to lie about it?"

Bella sat up, slightly wincing, "No…I suppose you would not…how did I get here?"

Anamaria set her hand against the blonde's back, steadying her swaying form, "The crew reeled in your life boat. More importantly, what were you doing on that life boat?"

Green eyes looked away, "I would rather not talk about it…"

"Alright, fine, no matter."

Belladonna looked over at the other woman. Anamaria was a good-looking woman with dark skin and even darker hair. Her eyes were a pleasing shade of golden brown.

"How are you feeling?" Anamaria suddenly asked.

The blonde shrugged, "I have been better."

"I'm sure you have…the cut on your side wasn't fatal, nor was it all that bad, but it required some sutures."

At the mention of that Bella blinked a few times. She remembered last night…well, it may have been last night, or it could have been a few nights ago. She was in here looking out the window and a man had tried to speak to her. Bella hadn't recognized him at that time but realized, now, that the man had been Captain Sparrow.

She had few memories of certain parts of her childhood…but she vaguely remembered someone in the Navy telling her about Captain Sparrow.

"He is the worst Pirate anyone has ever heard of," the man had said. Bella could almost hear his voice, almost see him in her mind. But, much like the ocean, which was sweeping to and fro underneath them, it was swept from her mind on a wave and pulled to sea.

Bella couldn't remember much about being younger, save for her mother and her own deep seeded desire to become a Pirate. She had gotten her wish and now…it was almost all spiraling down in front of her eyes. It hurt that she couldn't remember save for the little pieces that came to her in her sleep, even then she wasn't able to find the names for the people in her dreams.

The party was finally over.

All the guests were filing from the Baron's mansion, bidding their farewells to the hosts standing in the doorway.

Belladonna was once again running around with young Elizabeth. They were laughing this time, neither having upset the other for quite a while now.

A large man dressed in a shiny gold suit walked to the girls, holding out his hand, "Time to go now, Elizabeth."

The brunette whined, "Father, must I?"

He smiled, "Sorry my dear, but yes. You shall see Belladonna again."

Both children hugged each other and Bella walked her friend to the door. Mary Langley was standing there to see Governor Swann off.

"I do hope you join us again," she said, charming as ever.

"Well, since the girls are such good friends…it would be a shame to keep them apart for long."

Mary smiled and nodded, "Yes, they are quite fond of each other. Elizabeth is always welcome in our home."

The Swann's bid their farewell shortly thereafter.

Belladonna was left without a friend now, sighing and scuffing to the dance floor once more. Once she was out there the musicians started up a cute, little waltz. She smiled at them, they were family friends and she knew each one by name.

The girl started dancing, little black shoes daintily touching the floor. The light blue dress was swirling around her as she twirled and her hair followed the motion of the dress. The song only lasted a few seconds or so, but Bella was happy to have been doing something.

When the music stopped someone started clapping.

Green eyes went wide and the girl spun around, bringing her hands into her chest. She blushed brightly, wanting to hide, but having nowhere to do it as the man walked towards her.

"You are a wonderful dancer, Belladonna."

Her voice was soft, "Th-thank you, L-Lieutenant."

The man chuckled a little, finding it cute that she was so nervous around him. It wasn't hard to tell she fancied him and, to be honest, he enjoyed the attention.

The little blonde peered up at him, staring at his pristine uniform. There was shiny gold around his cuffs and on the front and it caught her eyes. She was almost tempted to reach out and run her fingers over the fabric.

Something else caught her attention though; he was holding something behind his back at the moment. Bella blinked and, curious as a kitten, tried to look behind his back.

Norrington caught this and turned slightly, giving her a smirk, "Would you like what I have behind my back? It is for you."

Belladonna blushed again and nodded slightly, "Wh-what is it, Lieutenant?"

The Navy Official kneeled, coming eye-level with her. The man pulled his hand from behind his back and held it out to Bella.

Her little eyes light up and she smiled brightly, "It is beautiful!"

"Well, your middle name is Rosalyn, is it not? Rosalyn means 'Rose' after all."

She reached out, little fingers grasping the stem of the bright red rose, careful to avoid the thorns. It was beautifully fanned out and smelled deliciously sweet. Green eyes looked back up to his face to see Norrington smiling at her. Belladonna hesitated for a long moment and stopped the Lieutenant as he was getting up.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," she said softly. The little girl leaned over, putting her hand on the other's shoulder before kissing his cheek. She pulled away quickly and blushed a deeper shade of red.

Norrington chuckled and stood up, patting her head, "You are very welcome…my little Rose."

Parties. She remembered those. Bella knew that her parents' parties were the most popular in Port Royal. In a way, she missed that simple kind of life.

It almost seemed to her that she was a failure and, wherever her mother was now, she was disgraced. What good Captain got themselves mutinied on? That had never happened to her mother. Her mother was one of the finest Captain's around.

For a while, things had gone perfectly with Bella's crew. They were gathering plenty of gold and taking down many other pirate ships. They never went hungry either. Her ship, The Deadly Rose, was known throughout the Orient, not only that, it was fairly famous in the Caribbean (not so famous as the Pearl, though).

The blonde had even let her First Mate into her heart.

However, that may have been her downfall…Bella would never really know.

She didn't understand how someone who acted so blissfully in love could turn on her so quickly. She should have been able to tell by the look in his eyes.

One thing Bella would never forget was the pain. Not just the physical aches, but the deep, heart-breaking, soul-shattering pain of being betrayed.

And, as a result, her feelings towards the opposite sex took a drastic, 180-degree turn. Once upon a time, she would have been more than willing to give her heart out to a man that pledged his love for her, now, the only love she would ever show a man would be the tip of her blade or the bullet from her gun. There would be no exceptions.

Anamaria blinked a few times and waved a hand in her face. Belladonna winced before looking over to the other.

"You alright?"

After another moment's silence Bella answered, "Yes."

"Well, I'm going to gather something for you to eat, need to build up some more strength."

The blonde nodded and watched as Anamaria left the room. Once gone, Bella sighed into the silence. However, the silence didn't last long for someone was sauntering into the room.

"Well, hello love!"

The voice was too jovial for her tastes…and much too male. Belladonna looked up and over to her visitor.

Sparrow was intent to make some smart remark or something equally as annoying but his voice got caught in his throat.

There was a fire burning in her bright green eyes, which were narrowed in something akin to serious loathing. She stared at him intensely, glaring look seeming to bore right into him, burning him from the inside, out. The blonde appeared almost predatory, like she should have been snarling and jumping for his throat.

Jack Sparrow had never felt more trapped in his life.


End file.
